The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Swietenia mahagoni, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ingram's Red’. ‘Ingram's Red’ is a new cultivar of West Indies mahagony tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Swietenia, ‘Ingram's Red’, was discovered by the Inventor in spring of 1996 in Homestead, Fla. as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. ‘Ingram's Red’ was discovered in a nursery bed of seedlings derived from seed of unnamed plants of Swietenia mahagoni. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Homestead, Fla. in May 2000. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.